


Exercise

by 365paperdolls



Series: 365paperdoll's Femslash February [3]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: What starts out as a casual walk quickly becomes a competition.





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt exercise which was prompted by elijahdarling for Femslash February.

It started out as a relaxing walk while they were both on their lunch breaks. Anya realized though that whenever she sped up slightly Kate would match her pace. So she decided to experiment. She continued to speed up until they were both jogging. Kate doesn’t give any indicator that she is confused by what is occurring. Then without warning Kate begins to run. As soon as Anya catches up to her, Kate abruptly stops and sits down on a nearby park bench. 

“What took you so long?” She jokes, as Anya sits down next to her. Whilst Anya tried to think of a response, Kate checked her watch. 

“Sorry I have to go, I have to be in court in half an hour, but we should definitely do this again sometime soon.” She gives her girlfriend a quick kiss before walking away. 

“Kate?” She calls out.

“Yes?”

“Next time I’m going to beat you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a prompt for Femslash February you can do so on my tumblr [here](https://365paperdolls.tumblr.com/post/182304350742/in-honour-of-femslash-february-if-anyone-wants-to) .


End file.
